La Hora de la Verdad
by Patrix
Summary: Una parodia de Final Fantasy. Los personajes acuden a un programa con poligrafo xD. He pensado en poner personajes de series, tanto de anime/manga, como normales, y de otros videojuegos, libros y películas.
1. Chapter 1

El público aplaude y vitorea cuando el programa comienza.

Y aparece la genial presentadora de La Hora de la Verdad. La cual avanza sonriendo y mandando besos al público y se cae al llegar a las sillas. Se oyen risas estruendosas y la presentadora se incorpora dirigiendo una mirada furiosa al público, los cuales paran de reír asustados.

Presentadora: Hola querido publico ¬¬

Mirada fulminadora.

-Soy Patricia P.V, pero podéis llamarme Patrix, o gran presentadora de la TV. Espero que disfrutéis de este programa especial de La hora de la verdad tanto como disfrutare yo de el. Sobre todo con los chicos buenorros que vendrán

La presentadora empieza a babear igual que las féminas del público y los chicos ponen cara de aburrimiento.

Por fin la presentadora baja de las nubes.

Presentadora: Errrr bueno, eso… Como decía. El programa de hoy promete estar cargado de emoción y suspense…. Y de tíos buenos jejeje.

Gota de sudor cae de las cabezas de los espectadores mientras la presentadora de saltitos alegremente.

Presentadora: Ejem ejem… Bueno, el primer caso de esta noche. Que pasen por favor los primeros invitados. Squall Lionheart y Laguna Loire.

Aparecen en escena el atractivo Laguna Loire caminando de forma extraña hacia su silla y detrás suya viene el guapo de Squall Lionheart que avanza con la cabeza gacha.

Presentadora: Laguna, ¿le ocurre algo?

Laguna: Oh no, es que me ha dado un calambre en el pie. ríe nerviosamente y avanza con dificultad a su silla

Squall: Que vergüenza… con la cara oculta entre sus manos

La presentadora acerca su silla a ellos y le toca el pecho y los brazos a Laguna.

Presentadora: Guauuuu!!!!!! exclamación ensoñadora. Buenos bicepts…

Laguna: Ehh, ¿Qué… que hace? nervioso

Presnetadora: ¿Yo? Nada. se aparta un poco y le mira suspirando

Aparece un oompa loompa que se dirige a ella y le da un coscorrón y se va.

Laguna: ¿A que viene aquí un oompa loompa? O.o

Presentadora: Mejor no preguntes…

Squall: ¿La presentadora de este programa no es otra? tono cortante

Presentadora: ¬¬ ¿Acaso tú no eres un personaje de un videojuego?

Laguna: Eso dolió u.u

Presentadora: Ohh, ven a que te abrace!!!

La que va es ella, se dirige hacia Laguna te le da una brazo.

Squall: ¿Por qué no empezamos ya con el tema? ¬¬

La presentadora se aparta de Laguna y mira a Squall.

Presentadora: Que genio, tal vez necesitas un abrazo. Se dirige hacia el extendiendo los brazos.

Aparece un perro que persigue a la presentadora ladrando.

Presentadora: Aggggggg!!!!!!!!!

Squall se ríe y después de unos minutos con la presentadora dando vueltas por todo el plató…

Squall: Déjala ya Angelo.

El perro gruñe y se va.

Squall: Es que Rinoa, MI NOVIA, me dijo que viniera con su perro para vigilarme.

Presentadora: Que mona Rinoa ¬¬.

Laguna: Eh, señorita. ¿Empezamos ya con el tema del parentesco?...

Squall gruñe.

Presentadora: Oh claro, claro, como me demoro jeje. Bueno… Laguna y Squall vienen al programa para saber si de verdad son padre e hijo.

Laguna: Claro que lo somos u.u

Squall: ¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡No seas ridículo!

Presentador: Vamos rico siéntate y no grites, estamos en la tele.

Squall: Y usted no acose a los invitados ¬¬

Presentadora: ¿Que yo hago que? ¬¬

Hace pucheritos.

Lagunas: Squall ya la hiciste llorar, pobrecita u.u.

Va a abrazarla.

Squall: ¡No lo hagas! Es lo que pretende u.u

Presentadora: ¬¬ Continuemos. dejando de llorar Ejem… Laguna afirma que si es cierto que es el padre de Squall. Además un 94 de la población cree que si que es cierto.

Squall: Se ha inventado las estadisticas, ¿verdad?

Presentadora:… No me interrumpas ¬¬. Querido Squall, las evidencias son evidentes.

Squall: Ingeniosa frase…

Presentadora: ¬¬

Mira a las cámaras.

Presentadora: Confirmado, Squall es un borde.

Squall: ¬¬ ehh

Presentadora: Ya podrías ser como tu padre.

Mira a Laguna con ensoñación

Squall: ¡Que no es mi padre!

Laguna: Hijoooo, no reniegues de mi llorando

Squall se aparta de el.

Squall: Es… patético…

Laguna: ¡Qué cruel!

Presentadora: Bueno, hace una semana que os hicisteis la prueba de paternidad para saber si es cierto o no que sois padre e hijo. ¿Cómo os sentís?

Laguna: Nervioso u.u, quiero demostrar de una vez que es cierto todo esto… Que soy su padre… Quiero ir con el a sus partidos de fútbol, invitarle a la feria, montar con el en el tío vivo u.u

El público hace un OHHHHHH-

Squall: OO Esta loco.

Mira a la presentadora frustrado.

Squall: ¿Cómo pretende que eso sea mi padre?  
Presentadora: Es guapo

Squall: ¬¬

Presentadora: Oh, bueno… Tu también eres muy guapo, ¿sabes?

Squall: Si, claro. Al venir al programa me han asaltado multitud de chicas histéricas.

Hace un gesto con la cabeza para apartarse el pelo de la cara y multitud de chicas suspiran.

Presentacion: …. Bueno, a lo que iba ¿Cómo te sientes Squall con la posibilidad de que Laguna sea tu papi?

Squall: ¬¬ Pues frustrado, este no es mi padre, es tonto perdido, no nos parecemos en nada.

Laguna llora y la presentadora le da palmaditas en la espalda.

Presentadora: Pero… ¿y si se confirma que es tu padre?

Squall: ...

Presentadora: …

Laguna: ¿?

Presentadora: Bueno, ahora vamos a enchufar a Laguna a…. La maquina de la verdad. música de misterio.

Squall: ….

Presentadora: Bueno, como el fic… digo programa upsss. Bueno, pos como el programa es mío hago unos cambios en el desarrollo se ríe. Así que sabremos inmediatamente si miente o no porque le dará un pequeño calambre se ríe siniestramente

Squall: No se porque pero creo que no será pequeño el calambre se ríe de la cara de pánico de Laguna

Presentadora: No te preocupes lindo, a ti no te haría daño sonrisa dulce y Laguna respira aliviado. No mucho al menos… nueva mirada de terror de Laguna. Sobrevivirás

Laguna: ¿Es esto necesario? ¿No basta con la prueba de paternidad?

Squall: Cierto, además que el crea que es mi padre no significa que lo sea.

Presentadora: … Callaros ya ¬¬. Haber Laguna… Empiezo con las preguntas, ¿vale?

Laguna: Vale….

Presentadora: Pues haber…

Laguna: ¿Debo contestar con si y no?

Presentadora: No hace falta, puedes argumentar y eso… y la maquinita ya detecta si mientes o no.

Laguna: Vale…

Presentadora: ¿Cómo lo haces para parecer tan guapo? Es decir, tienes tus añitos ya.

Squall: ….

Laguna: ¿Cómo?

Presentadora: Olvídalo, ¿Por qué crees que eres padre de Squall?

Laguna: Pues fue Eleone quien me lo dijo.

Presentadora: ¿La que toma alucinógenos?

Laguna: No ¬¬. AHRRHSSS!!!! grita

Presentadora: La maquina a reaccionada a la mentira. Joder, no me esperaba eso de la dulce Eleone, lo pregunte en broma…

Laguna: Ella ha sido sometida a mucha presión u.u

Squall: La palabra de una drogata no creo que sirva de mucho…

Laguna: Tú llegaste junto con Eleone al orfanato, fuisteis juntos después de que muriera tu madre en el parto, eres tu mi querido hijo del alma.

Squall: …

Laghuna: Tienes los ojos de tu madre…

Presentadora: Eso se lo dicen a Harry Potter mucho.

Silencio.

Presentadora: Toma Squall, ponte estas gafas.

Squall se las pone.

Presentador: Ala tiene un aire a Harry Potter con la cicatriz y las gafas se ríe

Squall: Esta chiflada, me largo ¬¬

Presentadora: Nooooo, vamos quédate

Squall: ¬¬ tira las gafas lejos

Presentadora: Ey, esas eran mis gafas : (

Presentadota: Laguna, ¿Cuándo descubriste que Squall era hijo tuyo? poniendose seria

Laguna: Cuando el tenia 8 años… Fue Eleone quien me lo contó. Después de que me fuera del pueblo Raine se quedo embarazada.

Presentadora: ¿Y tu no lo sabias?  
Laguna: No… AGRGSHSS!!!!

Presentadora: No mientras ¬¬.

Laguna: Bueno, si lo sabia, pero no sabia que era mío u.u

Presentadora: Si en el pueblo casi todos eran viejos ¿no?

Laguna: TODOS, eran viejos.

Squall: …

Presentadora: ….

Laguna: A muchas chicas les gustan los hombres mayores…

Presentadora: Como a mi guiño

Laguna: U.u

Squall: Que estupidez ¬¬

Laguna: Se que fui tonto hijo mío, perdóname!!!!

Squall: Que no soy tu hijo ¬¬. Estas obsesionado, hasta tenias una carta de mi u.u asustado

Publico: OOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Squall: Estoy arto ya ¬¬

Presentadora: ¿Y por que no fuiste a por Squall cuando te enteraste? De echo creo que Squall esta enfadado por eso.

Squall: Que no es mi padre ¬¬

Laguna: Por que me habían echo presidente de Esthar y se me iba me quitaban el puesto, y ser presidente es un chollo, te levantas cuando quieres, y todo el mundo te trata bien, y te regalan de todo y se liga mucho

Presentadora: Bueno, eso en tu caso, no creo que Zapatero ligue mucho.

Laguna: Bueno, es que yo soy mas guapo que el.

Presentadora: Si, estas muy bueno

Squall: … La presentadora es una pervertida.

Presentadora: Tu te callas ¬¬

Laguna: Ey, a mi hijito no le hables así!!

Squall: ¬¬

Presentadora: Pero oye Laguna, ¿o podrías haber mandado una carta o hacer que alguien fuera a por tu hijo?

Laguna: No se me ocurrió…

Squall: ¿Veis? Es tonto ¬¬. Yo soy inteligente, no puedo ser su hijo.

Presentadora: Tampoco te preocupaste mucho por la seguridad de tu hijo, ¿no?

Laguna: Bueno, Eleone me decía que estaba bien y eso.

Presentadora: ¿Como te fías tanto de la chica que se droga? A lo mejor flipaba.

Laguna: Se empezó a drogar después de todo eso!!!!!!!! ARGNHSS!!!! da un salto

Presentadora: Otra vez, quien lo hubiera dicho de Eleone…

Squall: No te metas con ella ¬¬

Presentadora: Claro, claro… Pero Squall, tu mucho rollo pero en Kingdom Hearts llevas la chaqueta de tu padre, ¿no? Y mírate con el pelo largo, así te pareces mucho a el.

Squall: Rinoa me insistió en que me dejara el pelo largo ¬¬

Laguna: Los mumbas te dicen Laguna hijo, es porque tenemos la misma sangre.

Presentadora: Antes me encontré a uno y me dijo Laguna…

Laguna se pone a llorar.

Laguna: ¿Y que me dices de lo que te dijeron Kiros y Warts hijo? ¿No sospechaste nada?

Squall: Sospeche que fuman maria….

Laguna: ¿Por queeeeee eres tan duroooo??? llora

Presentadora: Bueno, bueno Lagu, no llores. Mira, ya llego la hora de la verdad. Y ya veras que todo sale bien, ¿vale?

Laguna: Vale

Squall cruza los dedos y murmura.

Squall: No es mi padre, no es mi padre, no es mi padre, no es mi padre….

La presentadora coge el sobre y poco a poco comienza a abrirlo… Finalmente, después de media hora para abrir el sobre saca la carta.

Squall: ¿Podrías darte prisa? ¬¬

Presentadora. Si ¬¬

La presentadora empieza a destapar la parte que dice si son padre e hijo.

Presentadora: Y según la prueba de paternidad, Laguna…

Se oyen tambores.

Squall reza silenciosamente.

Laguna esta emocionado.

Presentadora: SI es padre de Squall.

Squall: ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Squall se tira en el suelo y se da cabezazos en el mientras grita desesperado.

Squall: ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO PUEDE SERRRR NOOOOOO!!!!!!

Sigue dandose cabezazos.

Laguna: Hijo mioooo, para, que re harás dañoooooo.

Squall: ¡¡¡¡DEJAMEEEEE!!!!!

Presentadora: ¡Por favor seguridad!

Aparecen Barret y Steiner que cogen a Squall de los brazos e impiden que siga dándose cabezazos e intenta liberarse.

Laguna: ¿Steiner y Barret los de seguridad?

Presentadora: Si, les viene bien el papel, ¿verdad? Brutos e idiotas

Laguna: O.o

Squall sigue gritando como loco.

Presentadora: Mejor llévenselo de aquí, denle un sedante o algo un martillazo en la cabeza.

Laguna: ¿Tan malo es ser hijo mío? llorando

Presentadora: Y después llévenlos a ambos a un psiquiatra.

Laguna: U,u

La presentadora se levanta y se despide de Laguna con un abrazo efusivo.

Steiner se acerca y la separa de el con dificultad.

Presentadora: ¬¬ jo

Laguna y Squall se van.

Presentadora: Adoro mi trabajo jeje. Ahora pasamos a la publicidad y volveremos con nuevos e interesantes casos


	2. Chapter 2

La presentadora aparece después de los interminables anuncios publicitarios. Se a cambiado de ropa y ahora lleva un vestido sexy y esta muy arreglada.

Presentadora: Hola de nuevo queridos espectadores . Ahora tenemos otro caso de paternidad. Nos acompaña el hombre más guapo, sexy y cañón del mundooooo!!!!!! emocionada

Entonces aparece Irvine sonriendo y mandando besos a las chicas del público.

Presentadora: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Irvine. ¿No era esa mi presentación?

Presentadora: Me refería a Sephiroth…

Irvine: Yo soy mas guapo!!!!! ofendido

Presentadora: Ehhh, nadie duda que seas guapo U

Irvine: Gracias muñeca. Toma. le da una tarjeta. Es mi número, espero tu llamada guapa. le da un beso en la mejilla y se va

Presentadora: Irvine me a dado su numero y un beso OO, guauu!!!! da saltitos

Presentadora: Bueno, por donde iba…Que pase Sephiroth da saltos emocionada

Aparece Sephiroth con su espada en mano y se dirige hacia las sillas y se sienta mientras las chicas del público gritan histéricas.

Presentadora:

Sephiroth: ¿?

Presentadora: Por fin… tu y yo solos.

Sephiroth: Estamos en un plató de televisión lleno de gente y siendo visto por millones de personas desde sus casas….

La presentadora mira embobada a Sephiroth como si lo demás no existiera.

Aparece una joven de la edad de la presentadora y con una silla se sienta al lado de ella.

Ayudante: Hola, soy la ayudante de la presentadora y mi nombre es Lidia, pero puedes llamarme sensei o Lid.

Sephiroth: U.u

Ayudante: Vengo en casos como este mira a la presentadora que sigue mirando embobada a Sephiroth. Doy apoyo moral le da una colleja a la presentadora 1

Presentadora: ¿Qué haces ¬¬?

Ayudante: Y la ayudo un poco a hacer su trabajo.

Presentadora: Si claro, tu as venido por Vincent, que te conozco.

La ayudante se pone nerviosa.

Ayudante: Bueno da igual: Que entre Vincent Valentine dando saltos en su silla

Aparece Vincent que avanza seria mente hacia las sillas.

Esta vez es la ayudante la que se queda embobada.

Sephiroth y Vicnent miran extrañados a las jóvenes, las cuales están embobadas.

Aparecen dos oompa loompas que les pegan coscorrones a ambas chicas.

Presentadora: Au!!! Oh, disculpen.

Ayudante: Uhmmm

Presentadora: Buenos, ustedes están aquí para saber si son padre e hijo. ¿Qué opináis vosotros del tema?

Sephiroth: Yo que se… Ya me han hecho dudar, no se quien es mi padre, ni se quien es mi madre, ni nada u.u

Presentadora: Ohh, pobrecitooo!!!! se siente en sus rodillas y le abraza.

Aparece Barret y la aparta de Sephiroth.

Vincent: Ey Barret, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Barret: Pues currando tío, no a todos les va tan bien profesionalmente como a ti ¬¬.

Barret se va.

Ayudante: En fin… Vincent, ¿Qué opinas tu?

Vincent: Pues que si Barret no tiene otro trabajo mejor no es culpa mía…

Ayudante: Me refiero a tu paternidad con Sephiroth….

Vincent: Ahhhhhh!!! Yo no se que pensar… Como Lucrecia estuvo con Hojo y eso, no se si soy el padre o que… Si es que es más zorra.

Ayudante: Es tonta, teniéndote a ti que eres perfecto, eres guapísimo, eres maravilloso, varonil…

Vincent: Uhmmm, gracias.

La ayudante suspira.

Presentadora: Bueno, continuemos. Lo mejor será que entre la siguiente invitada de esta noche. Lucrecia Crescent.

La ayudante bufa mosqueada.

Aparece Lucrecia sonriendo y saludando al público. Se sienta en su sitio y Vincent no la mira.

Presentadora: Buenas noches Lucrecia. ¿Qué opinas tú de este tema?  
Lucrecia: Yo… bueno, ni yo se quien será el padre de Sephrorth, solo se que es mi hijo.

Sephiroth: Mi madre es jenova ¬¬

Presentadora: Corazón, tu solo tienes sus células, Lucrecia te parió.

Sephiroth: Da igual, ella también se hizo las pruebas y ya veremos si es mi madre ¬¬

Lucrecia: Estoy tramada ya con que me hagan pruebas u.u

Vincent: ¿Me lo va s a decir a mí? Que me transformo en monstruo ¬¬

Sephritoh: ¿Y que me decís de mi? Yo he sido quien a tenido problemas siempre ¬¬, todo el mundo me quiere matar.

Ayudante: Hijo, es que tu no pones las cosas fáciles ¬¬

Sephiroth: ¿Hijo? ¿También eres mi madre:S

Ayudante: No u.u, es una forma de hablar.

Sephiroth: Ahhhh

Presentadora: Bueno, ahora los 3 serán conectado a la maquina de la verdad.

La presentadora y la ayudante se flotan las manos.

Presentadora: Vamos a ver, la primera pregunta. Sephiroth, ¿tienes novia, amante o te vez con alguna chica en la actualidad?

Sephiroth: No.

Presentadora: Bien da saltitos alegre

Lucrecia: ¿Porque no vamos al asunto?

Ayudante: Vincent, ¿puedes hablarnos algo de Dirge of Cerberus?

Vincent: No tengo permitido hablar de nada de Dirge of Cerberus, lo siento.

Ayudante: Jo…

Presentadora: ¿Y como fue enterarte de que te querían a ti de protagonista?

Vicnent: Pues me sorprendió, pero ya era hora de que me reconocieran mi trabajo. No tuve demasiada participación en el juego y esto es especial. Y entre nosotros… Cloud es bastante quejita y soso y tenia arto a todo el equipo…

Presentadora: Seguro que si, es patético ese Cloud.

Ayudante: Si, es lo peor, y parece una maceta.

Se ríen.

Un chico del público empieza a gritar y se levanta y va hasta la presentadora y los invitados. Va vestido como Cloud.

Espontáneo: ¡¡¡Nooooo!!! ¡¡¡¡Cloud es grande!!! ¡¡¡¡Es el mejor!!!!! ¡¡¡Amo a Cloudddd!!!!!!

Presentadora: ¿Leo? ¿Qué haces? mirando al espontáneo asustada

Espontaneo: ¡¡¡Nooo insultéis a Clouddd!!!!!

Ayudante: Por favor, ¡seguridad!

Aparecen Barret y Steiner y persiguen al espontáneo de nombre Leo por todo el plato. Al pasar cerca de Sephirorth este le hace la zancadilla y es alcanzado por Barret y Steiner que se lo llevan a rastras.

Ayudante: Disculpen las molestias U

Lucrecia: No pasa nada.

La presentadora mira a Sephrioth pensativa.

Presentadora: Sephiroth, estaba pensando yo… ¿eres Sephiroth de verdad o eres Jenova con el cuerpo de Sephiroth? U.u

Sephrioth: Soy Sephiroth u.u

Presentadora: Oki . Oye, ¿tu apareces en Dirge os Cerberus?  
Ayudante: Sabemos que sales en recuerdo, pero no creo que salgas vivo, ¿no?

Vincent: El tampoco puede decir nada.

Sephiroth: ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme que puedo o no puedo hacer? ¬¬

Vincent: Posiblemente tu padre ¬¬

Sephrioth: No eres mi padre ¬¬

Vicnent: Tu que sabes niñato ¬¬

Lucrecia: Oh no, que pesados son u.u

Vincent: Tú te callas, que la culpa de todo esto es tuya.

Lucrecia: ¿Culpa mía? ¬¬

Presentadora: BASTAAA DE DISCUTIRRRRRRR!!!!!! grita

Sephiroth: Que carácter mmm, me gusta.

La presentadora se queda en estado de shock.

Ayudante: Bueno…. Oye Vincent, hay muchos fans que dicen que eres un vampiro, ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

Vincent: Que no tienen ni puta idea de que es un vampiro, ¿Cómo pueden ser tan tontos? ¿Qué tengo yo de vampiro? ¿Acaso tengo colmillos? ¿Acaso bebo sangre? ¿Acaso la luz del sol me mata? Joder, yo solo estoy modificado geneticamente y ya esta, que se dejen de estupideces sobre mi persona.

Ayudante: Si, es lo que pienso . Que inteligente eres

Vicnent: Gracias.

La presentadora sale del shock.

Presentadora: Ejem… dime Vincent, en Dirge of Cerberus trabajas con muchas mujeres, ¿ha surgido algo cona lguna?

Vincent: ¿Pero esto no es para saber si Lucrecia y yo somos padres de Sephiroth? ¿A que vienen esas preguntas?

Presentadoras: Son preguntas rutinarias para que la maquina de la verdad entre en simbiosis con la esencia de la verdad y la mentira y se materialice correctamente en el resto de sus funciones. (Lógicamente se lo ha inventado todo).

Vincent: OO

Sephiroth: OO  
Lucrecia: OO

Ayudante: xDDD

Presentadora: ¿Entonces ha habido rollito con alguna?

Vicnent: No... ARGSGSSS!!!!! salta. Vale, vale lo confieso, tuve un rollo con una compañera ARHRRSSS!!!!! Vale, vale ha sido con muchas u.u

Ayudante: Vaya, así que eres un don juan, la faceta oculta de Vincent.

Vincent: … bueno, es que pase tanto tiempo encerrado en aquel ataud…

Ayudante: Pobrecito se acerca y le abraza

Presentadora: Cuidado que vienen los seguratas.

La ayudante se sienta rápidamente y le manda un beso a Vincent.

Presentadora. Sephiroth, ¿Qué gomina usas? Por que ne Nibelheim no se te quemaba el pelo… ni la ropa ni nada, guauuu. ¿Como es posible?

Sephrioth: Pues mi ropa es súper resistente, cuando estaba en soldado la metía en energía mako y quedo así jeje. Y la gomina lo compro en el todo a cien.

Presentadora: Ahhhh u.u. Mola.

Sephiroth: Es que yo molo.

Presentadora: Si babeando

Ayudante: Oye Vincent, ¿Cómo es que después de 30 años encerrado no te crece barba y si te crece el eplo?

Vicnent: Es que tenia una maquinilla de afeitar en el ataud, lo que al principio fue un problema con el poco espacio que hay, y me hacia multitud de cortes, pero como no tenia nada que hacer y me aburría tampoco pasaba nada. Luego con el paso del tiempo le pille le truco y ya no me hacia cortes ni nada sonríe y a la ayudante se le caen las bragas

Presentadora: Así te entretenías, afeitándote…

Vincent: Si bueno, me lleve la game boy, pero se me estropeó, así que dedique mi tiempo a afeitarme.

Presentadora: Ahhh u.u

Ayudante: ¿Y cuando Cloud y cia te despertaron por que accediste a ir con ellos?

Vincent: Por que dijeron que iban tras Sephiroth, y yo tenia dudas de si era mi hijo o no… y no se, necesitaba ir. Se lo debía Lucrecia…

Lucrecia: Peor luego querías matarlo maldito canalla. le pega con el bolso

Ayudante: A Vincent no le pegues ¬¬

Vincent: …. Será zorra.

Lucrecia: Yo no soy una zorra!!! ARGGHSSSS da un gran saltos  
Todos se ríen mientras dicen –¡¡¡¡Esss una zorraaaaaa!!!!!!

Presentadora: Bueno que haya paz. Vincent y Sephiroth, ¿Qué opináis del yaoi en el que aparecéis juntos?

Los dos ponen cara de asco.

Sephiroth: Eso es un insulto. A mi Vincent no me atrae nadaaa ARGSS.

Todos se quedan callados mirándole sorprendidos por el calambre.

Sephiroth: Bueno, al me atrae ¿Vale? ¿Contentos?

Vincent: Oo A mi también me atraes algo…

Lucrecia: OO Que alguien me mate.

La ayudante se acerca a ella con un cochillo, pero la presentadora se lo uqita.

Presentadora: Pero, ¿os gustan los chicas?

Sephiroth y Vincent: ¡¡¡Siiiii!!!

La presentadora y la ayudante se chocan las manos aliviadas.

Lucrecia: Pero si es posible que seáis padre e hijo ¬¬

Vincent: Tu te callas ¬¬

Ayudante: ¿Fueron Vincent y Hojo los únicos hombres con los que tuviste relaciones intimas?

Lucrecia se pone pálida.

Presentadora: Contesta.

Lucrecia: Sss…. No u.u

Vincent: ¬¬

Presentadora: Así que es posible que mi suegro no sea ni Vincent ni Hojo.

Sephiroth: ¿Tu suegro?

La presentadora le manda un beso.

Ayudante: Oye Vincent, ¿te casarias conmigo? timidez

Vincent: No se, tendría que conocerte u.u, desde luego podemos pasar ratos agradables la mira de arriba abajo

Presentadora: Bueno… Vincent, una pregunta…

Vincent: Dígame.

Presentadora: En Advent Children hay controversia con la traducción de una parte. ¿Cuando ayudas a Tifa y Denzel que es lo que dices?

Vincent: Pues dije -¿Dónde es la fiesta? U.u, pero ni Tifa ni Denzel se rieron, y era un chiste U.U, lo que me cuesta hacer chistes para que no ser rían, es frustrante…

Ayudante: Ohh, a mi si me hizo gracia

Presentadora: Hay gente que dice que dijiste -¿Dónde esta la tienda de teléfonos?

Vincent:… No…. Definitivamente no ¬¬. ¿Para que iba querer una tienda telefotos si luego podía coger el móvil que se le cayó a Cloud? se ríe. Aunque el tío tenia melodías vergonzosas puestas, la de los teletubies, de los lunes u.u

Lucrecia: ¿Por que nos desviamos tanto del tema principal?

Ayudante: Tu te callas ¬¬

Presentadora: Pero creo que tiene razón, será mejor que descubramos si son familia o no.

La presentadora coge el sobre, lo abre y empieza a destaparlo.

Presentadora: Y según la prueba de paternidad… Lucrecia…. Tatatatatata

Sephiroth: ¿Por qué haces tatatatata?

Presentadora: Para dar misterio…

Vincent: ….

Lucrecia: ….

Ayudante: …. xD

Presentadora: Bueno ¬¬. Lucrecia…. SI es madre de Sephiroth.

Lucrecia: ¿Ves? Soy tu mami!!!!

Sephirtoh: ¿Kasaa?

Lucrecia: SiiiI!!!!  
Presentadora: Continuemos, ahora llego la verdadera hora de la verdad en la que descubriremos si Vincent es o no es padre de Sephiroth…

La presentadora abre el sobre.

Ayudante: ¿Puede hacerlo yo? Anda, ¿si? Por fa, déjame decirlo, por fa!!!!!!!

Presentadora: Vale, toma O.o

Ayudante: Y según la prueba de paternidad…. Vincent…..

Presentadora: tatatatatata

Ayudante: SI es padre de Sephiroth.

Vincent: Hijo mi…

Sephiroth: Papi….

Se abrazan llorando.

Lucrecia: Ey, ¿y yo que? No paseis de mi ¬¬

Sephiroth sin querer le clava la espada a su madre.

Sephiroth: Upsss…

Vincent: Ya la as liado hijo ¬¬. Te quedas sin postre.

Sephiroth: Jo…

Presentadora: U.u

Barret y Steiner se llevan a Lucrecia.

La presentadora se acerca a Sephiroth y le da un morreo y la ayudante hace lo mismo con Vincent.

Los dos se quedan a cuadros.

Presentadora: Es el protocolo… es como debemos despedirnos de los invitados.

Vincent. No besaste a Squall no a Laguna.

Presentadora: ….

Ayudante: ….

Sephiroth: Bueno, nos vamos. se acerca a la presentadora y le susurra al oído Se dura con el próximo invitado.

Los dos ríen siniestramente.

Vincent y Sephiroth abandonan el plató seguidos de una exclamación de disgusto de las mujeres del público.

Presentadora: Bueno, ahora la publicidad y volvemos con nuevos invitados


	3. Chapter 3

Presentadora: Holaaaa a todos, ¿Cómo están ustedes??????  
Silencio del público que la mira como a una loca.

La presentadora coge una metralleta y se pinta la cara a lo Rambo.

Presentadora: Repito… ¿Cómo están ustedes?????mirada asesina estilo terminator

Publico: ¡BIEEEEN!

Presentadora: Bueno, nuestro siguiente invitado parece que a sufrido una pequeña crisis de identidad al venir y se va a retrazar. (Parece que se cree Frodo y quiero ir a mordor a tirar un donucd…. suspiro resignada. Que le vamos a hacer si el tío es idiota…. Bueno, el caso es que ahora va a venir alguien que va a hablarnos. Que pase por favor.

Entra en el plato un sujeto bajito con un sobrero picudo y la cara en sombras es….

Publico: ¡VIVIIII!

Presentadora: No, no es Vivi. Es Mimi, el hijo de Vivi.

El pequeño Mimi se acerca a su sitio y se cae al llegar.

Presentadora: ¿Estas bien Mimi?

Mimi: Eh… sisi.nervioso se sienta

Presentadora: Bueno Mimi, el punto es que as venido a aclarar algo sobre tu padre.

Mimi: Eh si, claro. Yo… quería aclarar que mi padre murió al finalizar FFIX.se suena lo moquitos con mañuelo sacado de la manga

Presentadora. Quiero recordar que aun hay idiotas que no se enteraron de ese detalle.

Mimi: Si, yo estoy arto de que todo el mundo que me vea a mi o mi hermanos se creen que somos mi papi. Pero el murió… Es que.. Es que… se pone de pie y saca un cigarro. ¡Es que todos sois unos putos desgraciados! tono chulito

La presentadora le miro con la boca abierta.

Presentadora: ¿EH? ¿Mimi? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Mimi: Claro que estoy bien ostias ¬¬

Aparece otro ¿Vivi?

¿?: Soy Jiji, otro hijo de Vivi.

Presentadora: ¿Jiji?

Jiji: Si… Perdona a mi hermano, son las malas compañías.

Presentadoras: ¿Qué malas compañías?  
Jiji: Seifer, Cid, Barret, ya sabes, son mal hablados o chulitos.

Presentadora: Uu

Jiji: Vamos Mimi. mira a la presentadora. Ahora vienen otros hermanos, tranquila. Jiji se lleva a Mimi

Aparecen dos hijos más de Vivi, la presentadora empieza a estar mareada.

¿?: Hola yo me llamo Viviana.

Presentadora: ¿Viviana? ¿Eres chica?

Viviana: Si. Y el es mi hermano Ñiñi.

Presentadora: Ah bueno. Entonces, estáis hablando de la muerte de vuestro padre.

Viviana: Oh si, mi padre ya no estaba al final del juego en Alexandria. ¿Acaso no diferencian a mi padre de sus hijos? Estáis ciegos.

Presentadora: Es que sois iguales.

Viviana: Otra cegata ¬¬

Ñiñi: Mi padre dejo al final una carta póstuma, que se habré cuando la persona muere. Es de sentido común.

Presentadora: Hay gente que no se entera.

Viviana: Hasta leímos en una revista del corazón que nuestro padre se había fugado a unas islas paradisíacas con Eiko U.u.

Presentadora: Ademas, los magos negros tienen límite de tiempo.

Ñiñi empieza a llorar.

Viviana: Que poco tacto, ¿no te da pena? ¬¬ +abraza a su hermano Nos vamos, adiós ¬¬

Los dos se van y la presentadora se queda a cuadros.

Presentadora: Creo que no me enterado demasiado… En fin, me comunican que por desgracia el siguiente invitado ya esta listo, así que adelante Maceta, digo Apest… digo, adelante Cloud sin entusiasmo.

Aparece Cloud saludando al publico y se sienta en su sitio saludando ala presentadora, que n ese momento se lima las uñas con aire aburrido.

Cloud: ¡Hola!

Presentadora:…..

Cloud: ¿Hola?

Presentadora:….

Cloud: ¡Ey!

Presentadora: Vale ya, vale, te he oído, pero cállate ¬¬. Haber, vamos a conectarte ya a la maquina de la verdad.

Le conectan.

Presentadora: Primera pregunta, ¿Quién eres Zack o CLoud?

Cloud: ¿No puede empezar por una pregunta más fácil? U.u

Presentadora: ¿Qué as comido hoy?  
Cloud: Ramen se electrocuta

Aparece Barret.

Barret: Eso es lo que he comido yo estupido le pega una colleja y se va

Cloud: Lo siento…. Es que he comido arroz y me da vergüenza haber comido arroz… Y quería que pensarais que soy guay…

Presentadora:… Ok…. Por favor, que pasen las siguiente invitadas (no me dejen sola sola con este idiota).

Aparecen Tifa y Aeris y son vitoreadas y piropeadas por el publico.

Las dos se sientan junto a Cloud.

Presentadora: Hola chicas.

Tifa y Aeris: Holaaa

Presentadora. Bueno, Cloud, ¿amas a alguna de estas dos chicas?

Cloud: Mi casaaaa, teléfono….

Presentadora: ¿Eh?

Aeris: Espera, se a quedado bloqueado.- se acerca a el y le pega un colleja-

Cloud: Caaasaaa, caaasaaaa, caaasaaa, teléfono.

Tifa se acerca y le da un puñetazo en la cara.

Cloud: ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?

La presentadora se acerca y le da una colleja.

Presentadora: Que diver

Tifa: A que si.- se ríen-

Presentadora: ¿Pero no amáis a Cloud?  
Aeris: ¿Yo?

Presentadora: Parecía que si.

Aeris: Hija es que mira, mi novio era Zack, y era el último tío con el que estuve. Y Cloud será estupido y no tendrá personalidad (por eso suplanta a otros, como a mi amado ains), pero esta pivón, y me daba el calenton.

Cloud: Eso a rimadooo –con emoción.-

Las chicas se quedan calladas…. Y prefieren pasar de el.

Presentadora: Continua Aeris.

Aeris: Pues eso, que me daba le calenton xD. Pero yo amo a Zack, es el mejor.- suspira.-

Presentadora: Normal, Zack debería haber sido el prota en vez de esto.

Cloud: ¿Eh?

Presentadora: Entonces no sientes nada por Cloud.

Aeris: Pss, es un amigo, y le quiero…. Le quiero bien lejos – se ríe-

Cloud: Aerissss, mis ojos ardennnnn.

La presentadora le echa spray antivioladores en los ojos.

Cloud: MIS OJOS ARDEENNN!!! ARGSSS!!!!!

Presentadora: Bueno…. A lo que iba. Tifa, ¿y tu que? Ti si le amabas, ¿verdad?

Tifa pone cara de asco.

Tifa: Si hija si, me enamore de el de pequeña. Ya sabes un amor de esos idiotas. Y luego paso el tiempo y nunca me saqué novio.

Presentadora: ¿De verdad?

Tifa: Si, nose, seguía pensando ene l maceta este.- mira a Cloud con asco-. Y taba igual que Aeris, con un calenton.

Presentadora: ¿Ya no sientes nada por el?

Tifa: Asco xD.

Todas se ríen y Cloud señala el techo.

Cloud: Wooo, cuantas luces.

Presentadora: ….- mira a Tifa.- ¿Cómo superaste esa gilipolles? Con perdón…

Tifa: Descuida… Pues fue gracias a Reno, fue al abr un día y nose, una cosa llevo ala otra…

Presentadora: Que suerte, con Reno. babea

Tifa: El me enseño que es un hombre de verdad.suspira

Aeris: Zack babea

Presentadora: ¿Qué opináis de que os enfrenten por CLoud los fans?  
Aeris: Eso me cabrea, con lo que quiero yo a Tifa.le da un abrazo  
Tifa: Amiga miaaaa, aver cuando montamos una fiesterita yuri la guiña

Presentadora: U.u

Cloud: Ey chicas, quiéranme.

Tifa le da una patada y lo manda a al publico, el publico grita de asco y lo tiran de nuevo hacia el plató.

Cloud: Oups, y ano me quieren…

Presentadora: ¿Amas a alguna?

Cloud: Si, a Aeris como una madre.

Presentadora: Pos que buena esta tu madre xD.

Cloud: Es una relación de incesto.

Aeris: Que asco!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Presentadora: ¿Y Tifa?

CLoud: Es una colega que ta wena.

Tifa: Pero si no sabe ni que es le sexo.

Cloud: ¿Sexo? ¿Qué es eso?

LA presentadora se cae de espaldas.

Presentadora: Que horror de tío…

Cloud: ¿Quién?

Presentadora: ¡TU!

Cloud: ¿Quién soy yo?

Todas se caen de espaldas.

Tifa: ¿Ves lo que tenemos que aguantar?

Presentadora: Que cruz. secándose el sudor de la frente. Entonces veamos…

Cloud: ¿Qué eso? señala el techo

Sephiroth cae del techo y atraviesa a Aeris con su espada.

Sephiroth: Muhajajaja mira a Aeris muerta y mira a Cloud- Mierda, yo quería matar a CLoud.

Tifa: ¡Aeris! trauma

La presentadora babea con Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: Lo siento sonríe de una forma sexy y la presentadora se derrite

Cloud: Se a derretido grita y se va corriendo asustado.

La presentadora vuelve a su apariencia.

Presentadora: Por fin se ha ido el imbecil ese.

Tifa: Que gallina…

Presentadora: Que se va a esperar de alguien tan mentiroso que suplanto a su mejor amigo.

Sephiroth: Cierto…

Aparece Barret y se lleva el cuerpo de Aeris.

Presentadora: Bueno…. Se acabo esta entrevista, vamos a publicidad. coge a Sephi del brazo: Tú y yo vamos a tomar algo .


	4. Chapter 4

Luces… cámaras… ACCIONN!!!!!!

El plató se ilumina con multitud de focos y aparece la presentadora dando saltos, emocionada.

Presentadora: Holaaa, queridísimo público. Por fin después de una larga demora vuelve el mejor programa del mundo mundial.

El público vitorea.

Presentadora: Bueno, los invitados parecen que van a llega con un poquito de retraso. Así que aprovecho para hacer una llamada.

La presentadora coje su móvil y con manos temblorosas marca un numero.

Presentadora: ¿Balthier? **dice con emoción**… Ahhh Fran, ¿Qué tal? Si la presentadora de La hora de la verdad… sisi… Pásame a Balthier anda ^^. Oki… ¡¡Balthyyy!!! **súper emocionada, dando saltos, el publico se mira entre si**. Veras, sobre lo que hablamos el otro día, mira, si venís al programa vais a ganar mucho dinero, te lo aseguro…. ¡Vamos! ¿Te mentiría yo? Vamos, piénsatelo. Ta lego bombonazo.

La presentadora cuelga y da un suspiro de unos 4 minutos, que es interrumpido por un oompa lompa que le tira un ladrillo en la cabeza y se queda tirada en el suelo.

Entonces aparece una chica sonriendo y pasa por encima de la presentadora.

-Hola a todo el mundo, yo soy la tocaya de la presentadora y puesto que esta no dice su nombre no se porque a partir de ahora soy –Tocaya-, ¿vale?

Publico. Valeeee.

Tocaya: Aver… bueno… Como la presentadora esta indispuesta voy a hacer la entrevista por ella.

Presentadora: Ya me he recuperado ¬¬.

La tocaya le hace una llave de full contact a la presentadora.

Presentadora: ¡¡Socorro!! ¡¡Seguridad!!

Steiner y Barret siguen jugando a las cartas ignorando los gritos de su jefa.

Presentadora: Putos brutotes ¬¬.

Tocaya: Bueno… vale. Te dejo.**la suelta**. Solo porque eres mi querida amiga.

Presentadora: No me vas a ayudar en la entrevista. ** se refugia detrás del sofá**.

Tocaya: Andaa, andaaa, quiero entrevistar a Axel!!!  
El publico femenino empieza a chillar histérico.

Presentadora: Serás bocazas, ya has estropeado la sorpresa ¬¬

Tocaya: Perdón ^^u

Aparece Axel saludando al público con la mano.

Axel: ¿Me habéis llamado?

Presentadora: Aun no…

Axel: Pero habéis dicho mi nombre, y si decís mi nombre pienso que me llamáis. ¿Lo captas?

Presentadora y tocaya: ¿eeeh?? (NOTA: Se han quedado mirándole atontadas y no se han enterado de na).

Axel: No… no lo captan…

Presentadora: Ejem… bueno, tonces ya que estamos llamamos a los demás.

Tocaya: Un aplauso para Sora, Roxas y Rikuuuu!!!!!!!  
El publico aplaude mientras los nombrados entran en el plato y la presentadora pega a su tocaya por robarle la frase.

Presentadora: Hola, ¿Cómo estas Riku?

Riku: Ehm, bien, gracias.

Presentadora: ¿Estas cómodo? ¿Necesitas algo?

Riku: Ehm… nono, gracias.

Presentadora: *_*

Roxas y Sora: Estamos aquí ¬¬

Axel: Yo también, ¿lo captas?

Tocaya: Yo si *_*

Axel: Sois un par de pervertidas, ¿lo sabéis?

Presentadora: Como osas decirnos eso.

Axel: Si, babeáis con todos vuestros invitados.

Presentadora: Con todos no eh ¬¬

Tocaya: Esta es la primera entrevista que hago, así que no me metas en el tarro…

Axel: Pues esto es acoso a las estrellas, ¿lo captas?

Presentadora: Bueno basta, vamos a empieza la entrevista yaoi.

Roxas, Sora, Riku y Axel: ¿¿¿YAOI???

Tocaya; Si xD.

Sora: Oye, nadie nos dijo nada sobre esto!!!

Presentadora: Se siente.

Axel: No tiene sentido hacernos una entrevista yaoi. ¿Lo captas?

Presentadora: ¿Y lo dices precisamente tu?  
Axel: ¿Por qué lo dices? **con miedo**.

Presentadora: Las has cagado abogado. **coge un mando a distancias y apunta a una televisión que hay en el plató**. Muhajajaja play!!!!!

En la pantalla empiezas a salir escenas de Axel en las que habla de Roxas, de que le echa de menos, de que con el se siente como si tuviera corazón, y acaba con una escena de Axel mirando a Roxas y suspirando.

Publico: Oohhhhh!!!!!!!

Axel: Como que oohhhh, eso es solo amistad…

Tocaya; ¿Tu que dices Roxas?

Roxas:…. ¿Yo?

Presentadora: Si dime, ¿sientes lo mismo por Axel?

Axel: ¬¬ Osea, amistad. **sin mirarle**

Roxas: … claro, lo mismo.

Axel:….

Presentadora y tocaya: Se aaamannn!!!!!

Axel: No ha dicho eso, ¿lo captas? Yo no amo a nadie.

Presentadora: Entonces… enfréntate al polígrafo. Muhajajajajajajajajaja.

Sora mira asustado a Riku.

Axel: Oyeeee ¬¬, no habíamos acordado esto.

Aparecen Steiner y Barret de repente y Axel intenta huir, pero estos lo sujetan bien y lo enchufan al polígrafo. Y hacen lo mismo con Roxas

Axel: ¡¡¡Noooo!!!! Dejadme!!!!!

Tocaya: Parece que tienen cosas que ocultar.

Axel: No ¬¬.

Roxas: Esto es una tortura ¬¬. Sora, Riku… huid!!!!!

Riku: Será lo mejor.

Sora: Yo no puedo….

Riku: Por que?

Sora: Me han encadenado al sofá T_T

Riku: Que retorcidas ¬¬

Sora. Huye tu Riku!!!!!!

Riku: Nooo, no me voy sin ti.

Presentadora y tocaya: Que bonita demostración de amor.

Publico: Ohhhhhhhh!!!!!

Sora y Riku: O_o

Presentadora: Bueno, no os preocupéis, cuando terminemos con estos dos pasamos a vosotros xD.

Riku: Es eso lo que nos preocupa ¬¬.

Presentadora: Bueno, comencemos.

Aparece un chico rubio con el pelo corto.

Presentadora: ¿Y tu quien eres?

-Soy Vaan.

Tocaya: ¿Vaan? **mira a la presentadora extrañada y esta se encoje de hombros**

Vaan: Siii, Vaan!!!!

Todos:…..

Vaan: El protagonista de FFXII.

Presentadora: :S ¿El prota no es Balthier?

Vaan: ¬¬

Presentadora: Lo dice el mismo…

Vaan: El prota soy yooo.

Presentadora: La prota es Ashe…

Vaan: ¡¡¡Que soy yo!!!! **llorando**

Presentadora: Si tu no sales en el jeugo ¬¬

Vaan: Que si.

Tocaya: ¿Y quien eres?

Vaan: Pues… un ciudadano de Rabanasta.

Tocaya: ¿Ya esta?

Presentadora: ¿Qué aportas al grupo?

Vaan: Pues…. Yo… Soy el protaaa!!! **llorando**

Tocaya: Osea… nada xD.

Vaan: Pero…

Aparecen Barret y Steiner.

Presentadora. Lleváoslo.

Vaan: ¡¡¡Noooo!!! Soy el prota, soy el prota!!!!!!!!

Tocaya: Estos espontáneos…

Presentadora: Si, hay que ver como son…. ¡Oye tu! Quieto **a Axel, que trataba de escapar**. Continuemos mmm.

Tocaya: Roxas, ¿Qué sientes al oír lo que dice Axel sobre ti?

Roxas: Nada u.u. Argss **calambrazo** ¬¬

Presentadora: ¿Y bien?  
Roxas: Pues… me alegra, no se…

Presentadora: Ohhh.

Axel: Pero yo solo le quiero como amigo. Argsss **calambre**.

Roxas se le queda mirando.

Axel: …. No es lo que parecer. Arrgssss!!! ¡¡Puta maquina de mierda!!! ¡Valeeee!! Lo admito. Amo a Roxasss!!!!

Roxas: O_O

Axel: Sii!!! Que depresión me dio cuando te fuiste de la organización T_T. Tu lejos de mi y Marluxia tirándome los tejos, fue horrible, aarrsssSs!!!! **calambre**, bueno no tan horrible, pero yo solo pienso en ti!!!

Roxas: O_O Axel…

La presentadora viendo lo que se avecina desata a los dos.

Roxas: Axel….

Axel: Roxas…

Ambos salen corriendo de repente y van a impedirlo Barret y Steiner pero salen incorpóreos impidiéndoselo y Axel y Roxas huyen de la mano.

Tocaya: Noo!!! Yo quería ver yaoi en directo de tíos buenos T_T.

Presentadora: Bueno, no te preocupes, nos queda otra pareja.

Mira a Sora y Riku.

Sora: O_O dejadnos ir.

Tocaya: Que mono ^^, le da un besito en la mejilla.

Riku: ¬¬..

Enchufan a Sora al polígrafo.

Presentadora: Sora.. Sora… ¿Qué sientes por Kairi?

Sora: Amistad u.u, es como una hermana.

Presentadora: Bien… Entonces nunca la has querido.

Sora. Bueno, hace tiempo creí que la quería, pero ya no.

Tocaya: ¿Qué sientes por Riku?

Sora:…. **rojísimo**. Pues le tengo mucho cariño, y quiero estar con él.

Presentadora: ¿Qué clase de cariño?

Sora: ….

Riku: ….

Mira a Riku.

Sora: Pues yo… cariño.

Presentadora: Pero di de que estilo. Dime, ¿lo amas?

Sora: …

En ese momento aparece Donald y empieza a hablar rápidamente a Sora, pero no se le entiende nada y todos se quedan O_O.

Presentadora: ¿Quién ha dejado entrar a esto?

Aparece Goofy riéndose como un mongolo.

Goofy: Disculpad **risa mongólica**. Lo que Donald quiere decirle a Sora es que no sabe porque no dice la verdad cuando todos sabemos ya que esta enamorado de Riku. Que es impresionante el por culo que da hablando siempre de el. Que es una pesadilla, que estamos artos de oír, que si Riku esto que si Riku lo otro, que quiero encontrarle, que quiero verle, que si tiene una sonrisa perfecta, que si le mola su culo respingon, etc. **coge aire**. Es algo traumático, Donald ha ido al psiquiatra y todo ya que llego a pensar que todo el mundo decía Riku, Riku en su cabeza.

Riku: O_O

Sora: ….

Goofy: Y no solo Donald y yo, todos estamos desesperados. Un día fue al supermercado y se puso a preguntar a todas las cajeras si habían visto a Riku, y ella ni le conocen ni nada. Pero lo suyo ya es obsesión. Leon estuvo a punto de pegarle una ostia, incluso Aeris, que es tan tranquila. Pero es que estamos artos, queremos que se líen de una vez por todas.

Presentadora: Sora, es verdad todo lo que han dicho Goofy y Donald?  
Sora: Si… **muy rojo**.

Presentadora. ¿Qué opinas Riku?

Riku: Sois malvadas ¬¬. Pobre Sora, esta súper avergonzado ¬¬. Os vais a enterar por hacerle esto a mi Sora.

Tocaya: ¿Tu Sora? Que mono!!!!!

Riku se convierte en Dark Riku.

Riku: ¬¬

Presentadora. Creo que le a dado mala leche xD.

Tocaya: Huyamos.

Salen corriendo.

Riku desata a Sora y le besa y el publico se desmaya.

Barret y Steiner se miran.

Barret. Esas dos tontas que querían ver yaoi se van y se lo pierden.

Aparece Vaan de nuevo.

Vaan: Soy el prota de Final Fantasy XII; lo jurooo!!!!!!!!!!! Alguien debe reconocerme, de verdad, lo soy!!!!!!! **histérico**

Steiner le da una patada y lo envía lejos.

Steiner: Aquí acaba el 4 programa de La Hora de la Verdad. Hasta la próxima, me voy que la parienta me espera **se oye a Beatriz gritándole furiosa**.


End file.
